Eyes
by Darkness.got.me
Summary: Unnecessary fluff unnecessary evil... Shikamaru ponders over the mysteries of eyes. like so many before him, sadly ShikaIno fluff etc. Birthday fic to Faara


**A/N: This story is a special birthday gift to my dear friend Faara, Otherwise I would not be writing this kind of gruesome crap… **

**Warnings: **

**Fluff (-_-')**

**Shortness (-Lazyass-)**

**Offensive slightly yaoied authors notes… (I couldn't resist)**

**ShikaIno**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 747. (Total is 999, how cool is that?)**

**OoOoOoOMG!!! IT'S A LINE!!oOoOoO**

_Eyes._

There was nothing that enchanted and befuddled Nara Shikamaru more than _eyes._

They were mysterious in many ways; you could always judge a person by them, always hint hidden objectives. They spoke of all emotions you had, no matter how well hidden you tried to keep them.

_Eyes._ Normally he could read them so easily, and that is what made him fall even more into this particular pair.

He _couldn't_ see what went on behind them.

She hadn't noticed him following her, at least he thought so. She was always hard to read, but not especially talented in the ninja ways, so he considered himself quite safe at the moment.

Yet he felt weird, following one of his best friends instead of walking by her side as he usually did. She would have talked to him, smiling and joking. She would propose they did something, and he would decline, saying it was too troublesome. Then she would hit his arm and call him lazy. How easy it was to interpret what their social pattern would be, yet so hard to know what she was really thinking.

His father had once told him that emotions clouded ones logic and insight. That if you cared about someone, you wouldn't be able to calculate their acting, or see their minds, and what was obvious to everyone else could to you be a secret you would never unravel. He was probably right, at least it was a so in Shikamaru's case.

He had never really known when he had fallen for her, but he guessed it must have been sometime during their teenage years together.

Stupid hormones…

They weren't in the same team anymore, though, and it hurt a bit, seeing her laughing and planning with others. But at least they were now so grown up that she no longer called people names and hit

them when she got upset. That comforted him slightly, knowing he at least had that. He was the only one to ever see her act childishly… well, him, Chouji and everyone else they went to school with…

She had stopped now, at an empty training ground. He asked himself what reasons she might have to practice _now._

She turned, staring suspiciously at her surroundings before calling out into the light wind:

'You might as well stop hiding, Shika. I know you're here' Shikamaru started, staring at the blonde standing in the middle of the training ground beneath the tree he was located in.

Deciding he might as well stop acting, he jumped down in front of her, straightening up and meeting her eye shamelessly.

"Why were you following me?" The question was neither kindly nor angry, more like… amused. This only made part in making him even more dumbfounded. Not only had she found him out, but she was actually humored by the fact?

He decided on not answering.

'Shika...' She started with a warning tone.

'I don't know' the words fell out of his mouth, as if he couldn't control them. She looked at him and a knowing glint was twinkling at him from her eye making him slightly uncomfortable.

'You don't know?'

'I don't have the slightest idea.' His mind was racing now, how to handle the situation? The brain which had never failed him before was working the best it could, yet finding few possible solutions.

He didn't have to, though; she did it in his stead. Firmly pressing her lips on his and stopping all thinking in the process.

The stood there for hours. Days. Wonderful, blossoming days. Under blue skies where everything seemed perfect.

And then they broke apart, Ino's eyes sparkled with laughter just an inch from his own. He could see them now, see the emotions inside them.

'Damn lazy you are, making the girl initiate the first kiss' she said teasingly, he grinned back.

'If you weren't so damn impatient…'

'…we would have been stuck here all day.' She finished for him, and he looked in her eyes again.

_Eyes._

They were mysterious in many ways; you could always judge a person by them, always hint hidden objectives. They spoke of all emotions you had, no matter how well hidden you tried to keep them.

But the most fascinating things about eyes were how they could open up, let you in and show you all those emotions out of free will.

And when that happened, you felt like you would never look away again.

**OoOoOoIT IS FINALLY OVER!! I CAN HEAR THE HALLELUJAH CHOIR!!oOoOoO**

**A/N: -Vomits-**

**Gaara: How unnecessary…**

**Me: What, me vomiting?**

**Gaara: No, the story, the vomiting is absolutely necessary, did some myself… damn fluffyness…**

**Me: Ah, I know, the prize I must pay for having friends…**

**Gaara: …was that meant as an insult?**

**Me: No, that was meant as a complaint, not a pointer at the fact that no one likes you…**

**Gaara: …… -Looks depressed-**

**Me: OH DON'T WORRY!!! I LIKE YOU!!!! –Hugs Gaara (not making things better…)-**

**Gaara: -Shoves author off- anyway, why the fluff?**

**Me: Because!! …it's a birthday fic… it had to be something she would like… not my usual amount of crap…**

**Gaara: Why don't you just stop writing anything?**

**Me: …right… and I was thinking GaaNaru up next…**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: But if you say so, I'll quit…**

**Gaara: …Hang on…**

**OoOoOoDid I actually manage to squeeze some Yaoi implications in there?oOoOoO**

**REVIEW!!! Even if it says: WTH IS THIS?? SOOO BAD!!!**

**I still want them!! I need a self-confidence boost and that little sign saying "story's got 0 reviews" isn't helping…**

**Review, Or Little Chibi Ino will kill you aaaaall!!!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FAARA!!!**


End file.
